


Absolutely Right (Cliché Flashfiction: Trapped/Drunk/Truth-or-Dare)

by cmshaw



Series: cmshaw's Due South Flashfiction [18]
Category: due South
Genre: DS_Flashfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-29
Updated: 2003-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Three clichés, six hundred and thirty-eight words. The word count makes me twitchy, but Ces has thoroughly slapped this baby around in beta before giving it her blessing, so I'll refrain from stuffing any more words in to round it out.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Absolutely Right (Cliché Flashfiction: Trapped/Drunk/Truth-or-Dare)

**Author's Note:**

> Three clichés, six hundred and thirty-eight words. The word count makes me twitchy, but Ces has thoroughly slapped this baby around in beta before giving it her blessing, so I'll refrain from stuffing any more words in to round it out.

"Dare!" Vecchio said, glaring at Kowalski.

Kowalski took a swig of beer and jerked his chin toward the entrance to the tent. "Dare you to go give Fraser a great big kiss!" he said.

"Fuck that," Vecchio said. "Truth."

Kowalski snorted. "You gonna drink that?" he asked, and Vecchio chugged the rest of his beer and grabbed a fresh one. Some of the beer ran down his chin, but it was stifling in here anyway, with the snow piled so high around them. "Truth," Kowalski said, and Vecchio nodded, ready for it. "Why won't you kiss Fraser?"

They both stared thoughtfully at the tent flap. Fraser was out there in the dogs' igloo, which he swore was roomier with Dief and six dogs than the tent would be with three men. Vecchio looked back at Kowalski, who looked like he pretty much knew already. "Just because," Vecchio said.

Kowalski nodded. "Yeah." He tossed his empty bottle aside. "You're absolutely right. And we're out of beer now, and we're still fucking stuck in here."

"I bet Fraser's having fun," Vecchio said.

"I bet I kiss better than him anyway," Kowalski said.

"I bet you're drunk," Vecchio said.

"I'd damn well better be," Kowalski said. He shoved the supply boxes out of the way and flopped back on his sleeping bag, popping open the buttons on his pants. "I deserve some fun too."

"Are you always this easy when you're drunk?" Vecchio asked, taking off his pants.

"Depends who gets me drunk," Kowalski said. He'd made it almost all the way to naked now, and Vecchio handed him the last beer as he sat down next to him on the sleeping bag.

"Here," Vecchio said, "finish off the beer while I blow you, then." Kowalski grinned and saluted him with the bottle before taking a swig. Vecchio bent down and wrapped his mouth around Kowalski's cock.

"Ooh," Kowalski said, half sitting up. His hand came down heavy on Vecchio's neck. "God, yes." Vecchio swallowed, and he heard Kowalski choke on the beer.

"Lightweight," he muttered, and sat up. "Roll the fuck over, will you?" he said, and for a wonder Kowalski did. Vecchio, feeling properly pioneer-like, greased him up with actual grease, and then had to steady Kowalski's hip in one hand and his own cock in the other, because his eyes were not quite focusing.

"God, yes," Kowalski said again, and Vecchio had the head of his cock in and was pushing. Sweat beaded up on Kowalski's shoulders, and Vecchio could feel how hot he was, outside and in. His eyes stayed crossed, but he pulled out and thrust in, harder and harder as he lost his balance, found it again, shifted more of his weight onto his knees -- Kowalski was so fucking slippery, skin slick and wet under Vecchio's hands, that the only place Vecchio was really sure he had him was on his cock. So tight, so good, and Vecchio fell, again, catching himself roughly against Kowalski's shoulder and letting his hips go right on thrusting as he came. Then his eyes rolled all the way up, and he collapsed.

"Fuck," Kowalski said, "fuck," and he elbowed Vecchio in the side as he rolled and twisted and jerked himself off. Vecchio opened his eyes and watched little white droplets spread across the cover of the sleeping bag with each of Kowalski's gasps. He rubbed his hand up Kowalski's sweaty chest and tried to keep awake.

"Fraser left us trapped in here with all that beer," he muttered, suspicious.

"Left an extra blanket, too," Kowalski said, tugging other green and white blanket out and getting it mostly to cover their legs. "That perv. You comfy?"

"Mmmph," Vecchio said into the flat of Kowalski's shoulder.

"Yeah," Kowalski said, and cracked his jaw with a yawn. "You're absolutely right."


End file.
